When it was me
by PainStrickenHeart
Summary: Troypay.A oneshot songfic from Paula DeAnda song When it was me.R&R plzz


_Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah_

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like

_ Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

Gabriella. The definition of perfection. The perfect brown hair that cascades down her shoulders and the brown eyes that makes every boy melt in a heart beat .

Im not jealous that she can sing, act, she's smart and that she's got your heart wrapped around her finger.

I see the way you look at her and I can tell that your interested because that's the way you used to look at me.

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

"Troy can I talk to you?",since my back is faced to you, you don't think that I noticed that you and your friends shivered at the sound of me saying your name, its noticeable through my mirror. Yes I know what you call me behind my back, Ice Queen, Ice bitch, Frigid bitch.

You finally tell your friends to leave so we can talk.

"Ok Sharpay, go ahead.",you say as you smirk.

"Oh, umm never mind it wasn't important" I say as your smirk fades into a tight line and I feel my eyes start to moisten. I walk away just in time for a tear to roll down my cheek. Luckily, if it wasn't for me being the frigid bitch then people would have noticed me crying.

The lake

The lake that we used to spend hours at, whether it was just talking or just thinking.

I tuck my knees and wrap my arms around them, a routine that im so accustomed to.

What gone wrong between us? One minute we were holding hands walking down this very lake then suddenly your acting like I'm not alive. I cant live up to perfection like she can, I cant fulfill the fantasy like she can, I can never be her.

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me 

_That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering_

**Flashback**

"Yes she did!"I yell, laughing at the same time

"No she didn't!" You burst out laughing

I smile at how cute you look and you notice that im looking at you. You smile back at me and we look in to each other's eyes, the moment we shared our first kiss.

**Flashback End**

I remember the exact words you said as you gave me your basketball jacket. You told me that you've never been happier to be with me for anything in the world and that you've finally found the perfect girl for you.

Was it me who broke us up? I haven't changed. Im still the person that you ran to when your dad had pressured you in basketball and when you and Chad had a fight. I'm the one who told you that your dad cared about your future and he's just trying to help out and I'm the one who told you that Chad isn't the sharpest pencil in the case, which I remembered caused the smile I haven't seen a lot of that week.

_What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me

I guess I should just face it, you like her and she's what your looking for. Perfection.

"Sharpie!" Vince walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Are you okay? Lets go home"I nod my head and thank him. He wipes the tears away from my face knowing that I'm crying over you again. I take his hand and we walk to the car.

Later that night

A knock on the balcony door interrupts my thoughts and I put my pencil down. I walk to the balcony to see a soaked Troy there with an "IM SORRY" teddy bear in his hands.

"What are you doing?"I ask a little shock that your on my balcony, soaked, in a middle of a thunderstorm.

"I came to tell you that I love you"Im a little shocked by your words, so I just stare at you.

"Well I guess im going to go now, since you clearly don't think the same thing about me, and that your probably going out with that guy that Was there for you when you were crying." You ramble which causes me to smile then burst out laughing

Your face turned into confusion as I laugh so I explained that the guy you saw was my cousin. You blush embarrassingly at me and sit on my bed.

"What about Gabriella?" I ask knowing that he wont give up perfection for me.

"I never liked her, her scent wasn't the one I was used to, she wouldn't make my heart skip a beat every time she said my name, she wasn't the one with the beautiful brown eyes that held so much emotion, and she wouldn't be the one who I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. Im tired of frontin and acting like your this bitch that I cant stand any longer. I lov-"I shush you with a passionate kiss that lasted for about 2 seconds before your tongue slipped in and it became a night that was spent losing my innocense to the one I loved and always will love.

**The end**


End file.
